


Стокгольмский синдром

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Stockholm Syndrome, fem!reborn - Freeform, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Реборн была из тех женщин, которые могут поставить на колени любого, а те ещё и радоваться будут.
Relationships: Dino/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dino/fem!Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 2





	Стокгольмский синдром

Реборн была из тех женщин, которые могут поставить на колени любого, а те ещё и радоваться будут. По крайне мере, к такому выводу пришёл Каваллоне, когда чуть получше узнал взрослую версию бывшего репетитора. _И, будь он проклят, ему хочется подчиниться._

У Реборн чёрные-чёрные глаза, в которых зрачок сливается с радужкой; глаза не человека — демона; взгляд говорит лучше всяких слов: _докажи, что ты стоишь того, чтобы на тебя обратили внимание._ И злорадная такая усмешка, некрасящая ни одну женщину, но безумно подходящая киллеру.

У Реборн мужского кроя костюм, жёлтая рубашка и любимая шляпа с такой же жёлтой лентой; она ходит бесшумно на небольшом каблуке и носит непомерно много оружия, которое неизвестно где умещает; у неё грудь первого размера и иногда она не носит бюстгалтер — это знание стоило разбитого носа, оправдываясь природной неуклюжестью, и невозможностью сосредоточиться на работе, пока репетитор рядом. Каваллоне вообще нравится другой тип женщин, предпочитает совсем других людей для дружбы и общения, и когда-то давно он поклялся себе добровольно не связываться с Реборн — _спасибо, те пять лет ученичества меня уничтожили_ — но жизнь любит удивлять, а лично у Реборн какие-то свои тёрки с Судьбой. Почему-то, пока та была младенцем, то её личные характеристики исключительно отталкивали — Дино думает, что из него всё-таки воспитали мазохиста.

У Реборн язык острее ножей и она может уделать десяток опытных мафиози одной левой; она привлекательна, даже слишком, даже несмотря на стопку листов, исписанных её недостатками; а ещё Реборн такая же далёкая, как звезда другой солнечной системы. Дино кажется, что на него с грустью смотрят и Энцо, и Леон, которому не впервые наблюдать такую реакцию мужчин на свою хозяйку. И только Реборн холодна и невозмутима, в противоположность всему обжигая взглядом не хуже настоящего огня.

О, какие только слухи не стали появляться среди прислуги Вонголы, когда Каваллоне туда зачистил! Впрочем ни в одном, даже в самом смелом слухе, нет предположения, что всё ради непреклонной женщины, для которой он навсегда, как открытая книга — Реборн ехидно хмыкает, одной насмешливой улыбкой чертя черту и показывая, где она и где он. Несопоставимо, нереалистично, невозможно — лучший киллер мира и босс одной из главных Семей Альянса; _Реборн смеётся почти искренне, почти задорно над попытками бывшего ученика связать хоть два слова в целостное предложение и не облажаться_ — её смех завораживает, потому не обижает ни одну из струн души. Как будто бы ему привыкать, что она над ним смеётся, хотя вон Дечимо сочувственно кладёт руку ему на плечо, а в глазах нет привычной догадки от гиперинтуиции, видимо, настолько сложно представить, чтобы у Дино проснулись чувства к бывшему мучителю. Стокгольмский синдром, не иначе.

А Реборн всё видит, снисходительно называет влюблённым мальчишкой, напоминая ещё и о большой разнице в возрасте, и, что нехарактерно, не глумится над ним — так, чисто по-учительски даёт затрещины и пугает до сердечного приступа своими внезапными появлениями. Реборн никогда не подаст руку помощи, никогда не даст туманную подсказку, предварительно не поиздевавшись, никогда не придёт сама и не откликнется на первый зов — но почему-то она всё ещё не достала оружие, чтобы его пристрелить за излишнюю наглость. Реборн вновь так пугающе улыбается и говорит, что не сражается с людьми ниже её уровня, а пальцы ловко перехватывают перьевую ручку и медленно опасно крутят вокруг своей оси. Каваллоне испуганно-заворожённо смотрит на эти ловкие движения и понимает, что острие легко может оказаться в его сонной артерии, а он и понять ничего не успеет.

_Реборн странно смотрит на чужое восхищение и непонятно хмыкает, растеряв улыбку._

Каваллоне, действительно, тратит немалую часть денег на женщин, как и предсказывали ему злые языки, с осуждением смотря вслед. А если точнее, то часть бюджета Семьи уходит на одну конкретную женщину, чьи услуги стоят непомерно дорого, и чьё чувство юмора позволяет скопировать своего коллегу и сказать, что за определённую сумму она _готова на всё_ — а потом наблюдать за краснеющим-бледнеющим лицом, и усмехаться так красноречиво, что становится ясно: _её ни за какие деньги не купишь._ Гордость не позволит, этой женщине деньги не важны, главное — процесс.

 _И что ты смыслишь в процессах, Никчёмный Дино?_ — и сказано это столь однозначно, что Каваллоне снова теряется в словах, глупо открывая и закрывая рот, от верно понятного двойного дна. Реборн смотрит на него, как взрослый смотрит на милого ребёнка, который сказал незнакомое слово, но упорно делает вид, что знает его.

Дино обречённо выдыхает, лишь заприметив объект своей безнадёжной симпатии; такой подставы от своего сердца он не ожидал.


End file.
